Triple Stryke
Main Page= |Release Date = August 25th, 2017 |Availability = Everyone |Model Type = Original Animation |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 8.1 *Pitch Rate: 6.0 *Turn Rate: 8.9 *Acceleration: 7.1 |Combat = (Lvl.50) *ATK: 365 *FPR: 255 *MOVE: 4 *CRIT: 50 *HPR: 175 *DEF: 112.5 *Health: 3100 |Battle = *Firepower: 5.1 *Shot Limit: 6 *Base Damage: 11 (Titan: ?) *Max Health: ? (Lvl.50 Titan: ?) |Skills = *Tough *Poison |Price = |Store = *Regular Price: 750 Gems *Member Price: 600 Gems |UDT = }} The Triple Stryke is a Strike Class dragon released on August 25th, 2017. It can be purchased for 750 gems (600 for members) or awarded for finishing the quest Taking the Offensive from Rise of Stormheart. In 9th of October, 2018, the Triple Stryke received a Titan Stage. Description From the Dragonpedia: :"Vicious. Aggressive. Belligerent. These are only three of the words that describe the Triple Stryke in battle and the incredible fury it unleashes with its trio of braided tails. Displaying an ornery disposition from the beginning of their lives, Triple Strykes make the ideal champions in underground combat arenas. With their barbed hides that deflect attacks, their intense fire blasts that blind opponents, and their tail triad that braids into a single powerful weapon, a Triple Stryke wins most bouts on intimidation alone. But victory sometimes breeds vanity and exploiting this overconfidence is often the only way to defeat a Triple Stryke in battle." For more information on the Triple Stryke, go here. Trivia *The Triple Stryke is the second most hyped dragon, the other was the Grapple Grounder; |-|Combat Stats= |-|Gallery= Hatchling and Adulthood Stryke bef egg.png|Tripke Stryke egg before hatching Stryke oricolors.png|Tripke Stryke default colors Stryke aft egg.png|Tripke Stryke hatchling after hatching by stryke.png|Baby Triple Stryke viewed in the stores Bby stryke stand.png|Baby Triple Stryke Standing Bby stryke idle.png|Baby Triple Stryke Idle Bby stryke sit.png|Baby Triple Stryke Sitting Bby stryke sleep 1.png|Baby Triple Stryke Sleeping (profile) Bby stryke sleep 2.png|Baby Triple Stryke Sleeping (upper view) Bby stryke swim.png|Baby Triple Stryke Swimming bby TStrike fire.png|Baby Triple Stryke Firing bby TStrike fly.png|Baby Triple Stryke Flying Stryke stand.png|Triple Stryke Standing Stryke idle.png|Triple Stryke Idle Stryke sit.png|Triple Stryke Sitting Stryke sleep 1.png|Triple Stryke Sleeping (profile) Stryke sleep 2.png|Triple Stryke Sleep (upper view) Stryke swim.png|Triple Stryke Swimming Stryke fire.png|Triple Stryke's Fire Stryke markings 1.png|Upperwings markings (folded) Stryke markings 2.png|Upperwings markings (open) Stryke markings 3.png|Dorsal and Head markings (profile view) Stryke markings 4.png|Dorsal and Head markings (upper view) Stryke hover.png|Triple Stryke Hovering Stryke fly.png|Triple Stryke Flying Stryke glide.png|Triple Stryke Gliding Stryke break.png|Triple Stryke Breaking Titan Stage Other Triple Stryke triple wild 1.png|The Wild Triple Stryke the player encounters with triple wild 2.png|Ditto triple wild 4.png|The Wild Triple Stryke Flying triple wild 3.png|Sleuther Dagur flying.png|Dagur riding Sleuther Bioluminescent Patterns |-|Skins= Racing Stripes Stryke rpaint.png|Triple Stryke racing paint (profile) Stryke rstripes (top).png|Triple Stryke racing paint (upper view) Racing Colors stry rcolor 1.png|Head and Sacrum pattern stry rcolor 3.png|Close-up on the Sacrum pattern stry rcolor 2.png|Head patterns (front view) stry rcolor 4.png|Head patterns (profile view) stry rcolor 5.png|Wing patterns Ugly Sweater Skin Category:Dragons Category:Strike Class Category:TV Series Dragons Category:Trainable dragon Category:Titan Staged Dragons Category:Combat Dragon Category:Skill: Tough Category:Skill: Poison Category:Missing images Category:Original Model Animation Dragons